Contact
by CaptainTightPants12
Summary: Steve Trevor explains what happened after he went missing mid-action. The Defense Council is concerned with who he met, and what it means for their future. A tie-in to my Superman on-going, Flashpoint: A Smallville Tale.


**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Wonder Woman or any of the related characters, I'd be a happy little duck.

**Summary:** Steve Trevor explains what happened after he went missing mid-action. The Defense Council is concerned with who he met, and what it means for their future. A tie-in to my Superman on-going, _Flashpoint: A Smallville Tale_.

**Title:** _Contact_

**Author's Note:** This is a very, _very_ short piece of my Superman on-going over in the Smallville threads, somewhat introducing Wonder Woman into the rebooted universe that I've created over there. She's appeared several times over the course of Flashpoint and will continue to do so, but I thought I'd let non-Smallville-Thread-Fans know about it! Enjoy!

* * *

"You were the first to make _contact_ with them, is that correct?"

He leaned towards the microphone, "That's correct, sir."

"Take us through what happened when you made contact."

"Uh..."

Looks were shared amongst the Defense Council. "Excuse me, Colonel Trevor?"

He scrunched up his brow, "I'm just not sure how to put it all into _words_, sir."

"Start at the beginning. We'll catch up."

Steve tried hard not to chuckle, "Well, I was on-route to Turkey when I came across a fire-fight over the Aegean Sea. From what I gleaned from the friendlies, four birds came across restricted air-space and refused to land or respond."

"Was there any indication of their _affiliation_? Did these birds of flags on their tails?"

"No, sir. Though one did chirp over my com and called themselves '_Graves_'. A woman, sir."

One of the members coughed and took a drink of water, waving his hand to continue. Steve recognized him as one of the big contractors, but couldn't place his name. His bald head did look familiar though.

"Was it by chance one of the _Ferris_ planes? Don't they have a woman flying one of theirs?"

"No, sir. FerrisAir has clear indications of their affiliation. This was different tech, way beyond FerrisAir. She tagged me, and I lost one of my engines, and I was meaning to put her in the water. That's when the Island opened up to me. It came out of nowhere, a whole Island, twice the size of Gotham. There was nothing, and then there it was."

They exchanged looks amongst the panel. "Do you know what tech they were using? Did you find out if they were working with anyone else? The North Koreans? The Japanese? Do you know where they got the tech to hide an _entire_ island?"

"You're not going to like the answer, sir."

"What did they say?"

He cracked his neck and sighed, "They said the _Gods_ hid the Island, sir."

"God hid the Island?"

"No sir, _Gods_. As in plural. As in Zeus and Hercules and Poseidon, sir."

There was a murmur amongst the panel. They clearly did not like this statement. "That is ridiculous. Do you expect us to believe that the Greek Gods have anything to do with these people?"

"I don't, sir. I don't know what I believe, to tell you the truth. I wish I had a better answer for you. I really do. I crash landed on this island, only to find myself being hunted. It's like they _knew_ I was coming and they saved me. They're not like us. I'm sure of that. They're fast, strong, cunning, and can fight better than any soldier I've ever seen."

"You engaged in combat with them?"

Steve shook his head, "No, sir. Once they realized that I wasn't there to hurt them, they decided that they needed to send an ambassador to bring me back home. They held a _contest_ to see who would be most worthy. They were all incredible. You have no idea what they are capable of. I've never seen warriors like this before. They are _extremely_ skilled at combat."

"The one that brought you back, she is their _princess_?"

"Her mother is the elected leader of their people. She _wasn't_ supposed to compete, it's against the rules but she doesn't do well with rules, and I might have egged her on a little bit. Make no mistake, she _may_ be a princess, but she is _no_ damsel. She can fight, and she is their best warrior, whether they realize it or not. It wasn't a contest when she entered the ring."

The bald man finally spoke up, "You spent a great deal of time with her, did you not?"

"She brought me back home, if that's what you mean."

"Well, when we took her into custody, you two shared... a _moment_. A moment of concern for her well being. It was my impression that you _did not_ wish for us to take her into custody, was it not?"

He tensed up a bit, "She didn't do anything to deserve being taken into custody. My concern, was that you were about to put a foreign national under a microscope because she was different than you. That kind of thing can be... _misunderstood_."

"According to my report here, she engaged into multiple infractions, including the destruction of a law enforcement vehicle after some sort of _creature-feature_ in downtown Washington. I believe the report indicated that she believed that Hades had sent some sort of demon assassin to attack her? She also _attacked_ several officers at the scene."

"Only those that are ready to see it, can see it, sir," Steve answered with gritted teeth. "I tried to explain this to the officers at the scene. It's part of the _enchantment_. There _was_ an assassin, and she was defending innocent civilians."

The bald man looked him up and down in disbelief, "Right."

"Look, I know how this all sounds, and I'm sure that you think I'm crazy, but you haven't seen what I have. There is more at work here than you understand and just because you don't _want_ to believe, doesn't mean it's not real. There are things in this world that are _beyond_ what we can understand, and this island and it's people, are one of them."

"What this island and it's people _are_, are a group of hostiles that haven't attempted to reach out to the rest of the world for an unknown reason. They clearly have technology and weapons _well_ beyond our comprehension, and until we find out what they're intent is, we can only assume that they are a _danger_ to national security," the bald man explained.

Steve stood up from his chair, "They haven't reached out to the rest of the world because the last time that they did, they saw the _darkness_ in the heart of men. Putting her in a cell won't _help_ their view about that."

"Believe me, Colonel, I'm all too familiar with _feminists_, I run a multi-trillion dollar company out of Metropolis. I have met the illustrious Lois Lane, I am not afraid to displease her, and your friend has a lot of questions to answer before we can declare her or her people allies. Your _emotional entanglement_ only makes your testimony weaker than it already is."

With that, the Defense Council stood.

Fuming from his spot, Steve watched as the bald man wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the general on staff. When they left the chamber, he shot out of the room like a bullet and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Waller, get on the horn. I need _the Dark_ brought in immediately."

Her tone was harsh, "Do you really think that's wise, Steve? What are you going to do? Break your little girlfriend out?"

"Don't lecture me, Waller. I know what you've been doing out of Belle Reeve, and this is _so_ much bigger than that. Get the Dark together, that's an order. If these idiots want to start a fire, A.R.G.U.S. will put it out."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think? Like I said before, Wonder Woman has appeared several times in Flashpoint already and I thought I'd let the people outside of the Smallville threads know about it! The story takes place in a rebooted universe from the Smallville universe that I'd been writing in, so there are no shackles any of the continuity, giving me the freedom to use aspects from many different incarnations while adding in my own stuff along the way.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear from you in the reviews! If enough people dig it, maybe I'll do some more one-shots for Wonder Woman in the future!


End file.
